Vampire Knight:Short Stories
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: A book of short stories.Expect hilarity,randomness,mysteries,adventures,sports,and...people getting hurt.


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE SONG I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

**tHIS IS GOING TO BE A BOOK OF SHORT OC IS A LITTLE CRAZY IN THIS ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Court Trial**

Nikki, Miguel, Kaname, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima were all sitting in the lounge. It was all calm until a minor disturbance or should we say a major disturbance disrupted all the calmness. Aido came stomping down the stairs shouting "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ICHIJO-SAN!" Takuma was following Aido down the stairs saying "It wasn't my fault!" "YES IT WAS!" Aido yelled reaching the bottom of the stairs. "NO IT WASN'T!" Takuma whined. "WAS TOO!" Aido yelled, "WAS NOT!" Takuma yelled.

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Kaname asked annoyed. "Ichijo-san destroyed my project!" Aido said angrily as he pointed at Takuma. "I didn't do it!" Takuma said frustrated. "You mean the project that's due tomorrow?" Kaname asked. "Yes" Aido said. "Seriously just a project?" Miguel and Ruka said at the same time. Aido just turned to glare at them both. "Do you have proof that Ichijo destroyed your project?" Kaname asked. "I found this in my room!" Aido said holding a manga above his head. "I gave that to you last week!" Takuma said.

"Hey, Takuma-kun would never do such a thing!" Nikki shouted jumping up from the couch. "Sure. How much do you really know your boyfriend?" Aido asked. "I know a lot about my Takuma-kun!" Nikki said defensively. "What's his most embarrassing moment then?" Aido smirked. Nikki just remained silent. "See you don't know your boyfriend." Aido smirked. "I do! He just never told me his most embarrassing moment." Nikki said turning to look at Takuma. Takuma just avoided her gaze thinking _"She's going to pry the answer out of me tonight."_ "How are you so sure that your boyfriend didn't destroy my project?" Aido asked.

"I think we should go to court! That will straighten things out!" Nikki said. "WHAT?" everyone yelled. "Hold on let me get ready." Nikki said as she ran up the stairs.

**(15 minutes later) **

Nikki was wearing one of Takuma's black uniform shirts which was big on her, black jeans, and had a hammer in her hand. Everyone was staring at her. "Nikki-chan why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Takuma asked. "Because judges wear oversized dresses that are black." Nikki stated. "Okay…and why do you have a hammer?" Kain asked. "It's in the place of a gavel!" Nikki replied. "I think I'm gonna move over here." Miguel said as he moved away from Nikki. "Miguel you're the jury." Nikki said pointing at the jury. "I don't want to! I want to be the judge!" Miguel whined. "The jury decides the punishment for the guilty party." Nikki said. "Oooh! Okay!" Miguel said looking at Aido. "Doesn't the jury have to have more people?" Aido asked.

"Miguel's the only one who could think of decent punishments." Nikki answered. "What about Kaname-sama?" Aido asked. "Yeah what about Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked. "I'm the judge, I make the rules!" Nikki shouted. "Okay…" Aido said. "Everybody all rise for the honorable Nikki!" Nikki said happily. Nobody moved. "I SAID RISE!" Nikki yelled. Everybody immediately stood up. "You may now sit." Nikki said. Everybody sat down. "Court will now be in session. We will now be starting the case of the destroyed project!" Nikki continued slamming the hammer on a table. "Now Aido explain the damage to your so-called project." She continued. "Well last night I left my dorm and left my project on my dresser. I then came back to my dorm and went to sleep. When I woke up I found my project destroyed and a manga beside it!" Aido said. "K…." Nikki said.

"And it's HIS FAULT!" Aido yelled pointing at Takuma. "I didn't do it!" Takuma shouted stomping his foot like a small child and pouting. "So cute!" Nikki said looking at Takuma with awe. "Earth to Nikki. We're still on the trial thingy." Miguel said. "Oh yeah that!" Nikki said. "So do you have any more evidence?" Nikki asked. "No" Aido answered. "Well I need more evidence and BTW TAKUMA DIDN'T DO CUZ I WAS WITH HIM!" Nikki shouted. "Where's your proof then?" Aido asked smirking. "I'm the proof!" Takuma said happily raising his hand. "You can't be the proof you're the defendant! You're supposed to defend yourself." Ruka said. "O-Oh…" Takuma said lowering his hand. "HEY DON'T YOU TALK MEAN TO MY BOYFRIEND AND YES AIDO I HAVE PROOF!" Nikki yelled.

"Then show it then" Shiki and Rima said clearly bored. "Okay Takuma has an eye-witness!" Nikki said. "Wha-Oh yeah I do, I do!" Takuma said looking at everyone. He then turned to Nikki and whispered "Who's my eye-witness?" "Yes we just have to call her to the stand." Nikki said. She then took off Takuma's shirt to reveal a purple one shoulder shirt. She then moved to where Takuma stood. She then said loudly "Your honor I call Nikki to the witness stand!" Nikki then moved to a chair and sat down. Everybody sweat dropped. "N-Nikki-chan…" Takuma said as he sweat dropped. "This should be good." Miguel said.

"Yes I am Nikki." Nikki said. She then ran back to where Takuma stood. "NIKKI DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SEE TAKUMA DESTROY AIDO'S PROJECT?" Nikki yelled. She then ran back and sat on the chair. "NO I DID NOT SEE TAKUMA DESTROY AIDO'S PROJECT BECAUSE HE WASN'T ANY WHERE NEAR AIDO'S ROOM!" she shouted. She then ran back to where Takuma stood again. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"She shouted. She ran back and sat on the chair. "BECAUSE I WAS WITH HIM THE WHOLE DAY! THERE'S THE TRUTH!" Nikki said fake sobbing. She then ran back to where Takuma was standing. "OBJECTION!" she yelled. "Nikki stop! I'm so confused" Kaname said. "Us too" Kain, Shiki, Rima, and Ruka said. "OVERRULED!" Nikki yelled. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THOSE TERMS MEAN?" Aido yelled. "NO I DO NOT!" Nikki yelled.

"I got some real proof!" Miguel shouted standing up. "Finally some real proof even though it's from that "thing"" Aido said shooting a dirty look at Miguel. Miguel shot a glare at Aido and turned back to look at Nikki. "Where is it?" Nikki asked. "Hold on…" Miguel said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A giant TV screen came down from the ceiling. "Miguel when did you install that?" Kaname asked. "Not important!" Miguel said. "Let's watch now" Nikki said. Miguel pressed a button to reveal Aido and Kain's room on the screen. "Ummmm…" was all Nikki could say. "WAIT A SECOND! YOU INSTALLED A VIDEOCAMERA IN ME AND AKATSUKI'S ROOM! THAT COULD MEAN THAT YOU WERE WATCHING US CHANGE!" Aido yelled in a creeped out tone.

"NO I WASN'T YOU SICK FUCK!" Miguel yelled blushing a very, very faint blush that nobody noticed. "Why did you install a camera in our room then?" Aido said. Miguel just remained silent. "See, Akatsuki I don't know why you picked him" Aido said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLONDE TWIT?" Miguel shouted angrily. "HEY BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT SO WE CAN FOCUS ON THE EVIDENCE!" Nikki yelled at the top of her lungs. Both Aido and Miguel directed their attention to the screen. Everybody stayed silent and watched.

The video shows Aido's project on the dresser. Kain then came out of the bathroom and left the room. Aido then came in and went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came out wearing his pajamas. He sat on his bed and opened a drawer on his bedside table and pulled out earphones. He took out his MP3 player and connected the earphones to the MP3 player. He then got up and started dancing and singing to "I'm sexy and I know it" "So that's where my spare earphones went to." Nikki said menacingly glaring at Aido. Aido just avoided her gaze.

"That is some terrible singing and dancing" Shiki said tilting his head. "I know" Rima said tilting her head the other way. "S-Shut up!" Aido said blushing. _"I'm sexy and I know it!"_ Aido sang. He then picked up an arrow and threw it at a dartboard which had a picture of Miguel on it. "So that's where one of my arrows are and WHAT THE HELL?" Miguel said. Aido just whistled. They were still watching Aido singing and dancing. He also had his eyes closed. He then took his towel and started whipping it around and flattened himself against the bathroom door. "That's kinda like something a prostitute would do." Miguel said. Aido's blush just darkened.

In the video Aido was swinging the towel above his head while jumping around the room. _"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_" he sang. He swung the towel and it hit his project. His project fell off the dresser and smashed to pieces when it hit the floor. Also Aido's towel hit a manga and it fell beside the smashed project. After 10 minutes the sun was peeking through the curtains. Aido squinted his eyes and took the earphones out of his ears. He then crawled under his bed sheets and went to sleep. Miguel pressed a button and the screen went back into the ceiling.

Nikki and Miguel glared at Aido. "Now what do you say to Takuma?" Nikki asked banging the hammer on the table. Aido turned to look at Takuma and mumbled. "What I can't hear you" Takuma said smiling. "I said I'm…" Aido said mumbling the last part. "Still can't hear you" Takuma said in a teasing tone. "I SAID I'M SORRY!" Aido yelled. "That's better. And I forgive you" Takuma smiled. "Yeah Takuma is forgiving. But I'm not. AIDO YOU ARE GUILTY OF 7 ACCOUNTS OF…UH…UM CRIMES I THINK" Nikki shouted. "What? How come it's 7?" Aido asked. "Well let me tell you. One for lying, one for framing someone, one for destroying a project, one for stealing my earphones, one for stealing one of Miguel's arrows, one for throwing it at Miguel's picture, and one for…acting like a prostitute." Nikki explained. "Wait how's the second last one a crime?" Aido asked.

"CUZ IT IS!" Miguel yelled. "Aido stand." Nikki shouted. "I don't feel like to" Aido said. "I SAID STAND!" Nikki yelled. Aido immediately shot up from his seat. "Hanabusa Aido I find you guilty of…..well Miguel needs to decide your punishment" Nikki said banging the hammer on the table. "Oh this will be fun" Miguel said cracking his fingers. Aido squealed at started running. "HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN! I HAVE TO GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Miguel yelled chasing Aido. "Another case solved!" Nikki smiled happily. "Technically you didn't solve the case." Kaname said. Nikki turned to Kaname and glared at him. "I'M THE JUDGE I SOLVE CASES!" Nikki yelled banging the hammer on the table. She kept on doing that and shouting things like "I have the skillz with a z and you wish you had the skillz like I do!" And "You all are just jealous!"

Takuma, Kaname, Kain, Shiki, and Rima all sweat dropped. Nikki kept ranting and spazzing out about how she rules and how she has the skillz with a z and everyone wish they were like her. Takuma sighed. "N-Nikki-chan…" Takuma said sweat dropping again. He walked to where Nikki was and stood behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her and began walking backwards to the door. "WHAT THE? TAKUMA PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I WILL HURT YOU AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT! NOOOOOO PUT ME DOWN TAKUMA!" Nikki yelled flailing her arms and legs around trying to get out of Takuma's grip. "Well we're going to go on a date since Nikki needs to calm down a bit." He said disappearing through the door. "I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN! NOOOOOOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN TAKUMA-KUN!" Nikki yelled as her voice was getting fainter and she disappeared through the door.

Kaname, Kain, Shiki, and Rima let out a breath of relief. They all went back to what they were doing. Kaname went back to reading a book, Shiki and Rima went back to eating pocky and Kain just watched Aido being chased by Miguel. All was calm except the fact Miguel was still chasing Aido shouting death threats at him while Aido was screaming like a girl.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAP! AND PLEASE REVIEW!PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!**


End file.
